


karma is a bitch

by amourdeluxes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU - Louis passe son permis de conduire, Blow Jobs, Lemon (mention), M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourdeluxes/pseuds/amourdeluxes
Summary: Louis est prêt à obtenir son permis.Le karma n'est pas de cet avis.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan66000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan66000/gifts).



> So, this happeneeed.  
> J'aime comment je transcris les situations de ma vie en me projettant en Louis.  
> Bonne lecture <3

**

Le vrombissement du moteur est l'un des bruits que j'adore le plus au monde.

Étrangement, là maintenant il m'aide plus à me concentrer qu'il ne me distrait. Affalé -littéralement- contre le dossier de mon siège, je pose ma tête sur la glace du véhicule et je me laisse bercer par le son et le mouvement du bus qui m'emmène jusqu'à mon examen du permis de conduire. 

J'essaie de me figurer dans mon esprit tout ce que j'avais appris en quarante heures de conduite, les yeux fermés et la boule au ventre. Je m'étais totalement donné dans cet apprentissage, durant ces derniers mois, m’accrochant désespérément à quelque chose qui me sortirait la tête de l'eau -ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. 

Car à cinq ans de la trentaine, ma vie n'était pas plus avancé qu'à mes vingt ans, lorsque je sortais tout juste d'une licence de psychologie. J'avais pensé que courir après ce métier était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me rendre heureux et que tout viendrait par la suite, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Elle était restée en suspens partout, commençant par mes relations amoureuses, mes relations sociales -autres que celle que j'avais en masse sur les réseaux ; et finissant par mon avenir professionnel qui était incertain, car j'étais toujours poussé à mon âge à emprunter les transports en commun. 

Pour plus longtemps je l’espérais. Je passais mon permis de conduire pour la deuxième fois dans deux petites heures. 

Je soupire. Mes mains tremblent un peu, je mets ça sur le compte du manque de caféine -je ne veux vraiment pas me stresser avant l'heure. Je me fais une note mentale de passer au Starbucks pour me prendre quelque chose de chaud et qui détends. J'ai besoin de positivité et rien d'autre.

Je check mon téléphone portable et passe un peu de temps sur les réseaux quand je me sens épié. Lorsque je lève le regard, je remarque une petite fille blonde qui m'observe avec de grand yeux clairs. Je me passe la main sur le visage et regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde est soit debout, se tenant aux barres du bus, soit assis et concentré sur leurs téléphones, tablettes ou journaux. Il y avait quelque chose sur mon visage ? Ou peut-être sentait t-elle les ondes d'angoisses que je dégageais depuis que j'étais sorti de chez moi ce matin ?

J'abaisse mon regard sur mon téléphone pour fuir le sien. Je finis de commenter un statut facebook et détourne mon regard sur le monde à travers la vitre du bus. Paris se lève tout doucement, les travailleurs noircissent les rues, les gens s'activent à l'intérieur de boutiques faiblement éclairées. Mon regard se perd sur la ville lorsque je sens à nouveau ma nuque brûler sous le regard de quelqu'un.

Je fais vite volte-face, un sentiment de paranoïa commençant à faire surface. Il n'y avait absolument rien cette fois-ci, ni personne qui me regardait. J'en ai marre alors je soupire et me lève pour descendre au prochain arrêt.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait l'arrêt habituel, mais ma paranoïa m'obligeait un peu à descendre prématurément. J'étais sur les nerfs, j'avais juste l'impression que le monde entier retenait son souffle et s'attendait à ce que je me plante de nouveau à l'examen. Puis de toute manière j'avais encore une bonne heure et demi devant moi pour arriver à l'auto école. J'avais même le temps de chercher ma boisson chaude à Starbucks.

« Un Mocha blanc en tall s'il vous plaît. » 

J'attends seulement trois petites minutes avant qu'on ne me serve ; j'étais assez connu dans le quartier et la serveuse n'avait pas besoin de me demander mon prénom. Je reçois ma commande et sors du café tout en sirotant ma boisson.

Ce que je n'ai pas prévu en revanche, c'est que les étoiles s'alignent aujourd'hui pour me porter malheur. Je n'avais pas vu le cycliste qui se dirigeait vers moi du premier coup, et quand j'ai vu les gens s'écarter devant moi, il était déjà trop tard.

Je fais un malheureux petit bond de côté mais ma boisson me brûle en se déversant sur mon pull gris.

« Merde ! Y a des gens qui passent ici ! Vous êtes aveugles, ou quoi ? »

Je crie en direction du cycliste qui ne s'est pas arrêté une seule seconde après l'incident.  
Les gens autour de moi me lance des regards désolés. Je souffle et jette ma boisson à la poubelle. C'est géniale, ma journée était déjà gâchée. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je réussisse cet examen. J'en suis persuadé.

Une heure plus tard, j'arrive devant mon auto école. J'ai décidé de faire tout le chemin à pieds, et je me demande si c'était une bonne idée à la vue des expressions de mon moniteur et de la secrétaire de l'auto école. J'avais les cheveux ébouriffés à cause du vent et la tâche de café qui séche à peine sur mon pull. 

« Bonjour, Louis. » font t-ils quand même en chœur.

Leur regards me demandent une explication que je ne tarde pas à donner.

« Un cycliste m'a renversé mon Starbucks dans la rue. Bref. Comment ça se passe, Manu ? »

Je m'adresse à mon moniteur, celui qui sera dans la voiture avec l'inspecteur et moi-même. J'ai tout intérêt à paraître professionnel avec lui, des-fois qu'il me fasse gagner des points par rapport à ma conduite. 

« Direction centre d'examen pour nous Louis. Là bas nous rencontrerons ton examinateur et tu iras bien gentiment nous décrocher ce permis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ou..oui » je souffle bien trop faiblement.

« Tu as bien ta pièce d'identité et ta convoc' ? »

J'hoche la tête et lui montre les documents. Il fait un signe du menton à la secrétaire qui marque quelque chose dans mon dossier de conduite et le tends à mon moniteur. 

« On est parti! »

Sa voix me fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet et je me retrouve à le suivre dehors, l'estomac noué. Finalement, je suis ravi de ne pas avoir eu à boire mon café, je suis presque sûr que je l'aurais déjà régurgité. Dans la voiture, je me retrouve avec certains élèves de l'auto école, dont deux que je reconnais directement : Zayn Malik et Niall Horan. Ce dernier est tout rouge et triture ses mains et ne me regarde même pas lorsque j'entre dans la voiture, côté passager. La troisième personne assise sur la banquette est une fille, les yeux perdus dans la vague et des écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles. Je pense qu'elle s'appelle Eleanor Calder.

Pendant le trajet, aucun de nous quatre parlent. Même Manu respecte notre silence -surtout notre stress.- mon pied tressaute sans que je puisse le contrôler, et je sens que j'énerve mes voisins derrière. Heureusement pour nous, il roule un peu plus vite que d'habitude. À mesure que nous atteignons le centre d'examen, nous nous transformons tous en boules d'angoisses. Je sens mon cœur cogner contre ma cage thoracique et j'ai peur de perdre tout mes moyens. Manu coupe le contact, reste un instant silencieux et promène son regard sur nous.

« Je veux que vous donniez le maximum de vous. Aujourd'hui, je veux que vous l'ayez tous ce putain de permis. On est d'accord ? »

Personne s'exprime à haute voix mais je sens que nous hochons tous la tête d'un même mouvement énergique. Manu nous laisse sortir et nous regrouper entre nous un peu plus loin de la voiture. Il est temps de décider qui de nous passera le premier, et tout les regards se tournent naturellement vers la fille du groupe.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? » dit t-elle d'un air fébrile.

À la lumière du jour elle paraît plus angoissée qu'elle ne l'était dans la voiture, et je ne peux résister à ça et décide donc de me porter volontaire pour passer le premier. Le soulagement qui se dessine sur les traits de Eleanor me conforte dans la bonne action que je viens de faire. 

« Vous avez décidé qui de vous passe le premier ? » lance Manu en approchant de notre groupe, les lèvres pincés.

« Oui, moi. » je fais tout en m'avançant. 

Manu hoche la tête et prends congé des autres en leur informant de prendre place dans la salle d'attente à l'intérieur du centre d'examen. Après moi, c'est Zayn, puis Eleanor et enfin Niall. Nous nous serrons tous la main et nous souhaitons la bonne chance, puis je me retrouve seule avec mon moniteur.

« Voici les clés de la voiture. Ne touches à rien et attends que je rentre avec l'examinateur. »

« Ok.. »

Je prends les clés et me dirige vers le véhicule bleu, une Citroën C3. À l'intérieur, j'inspire un grand coup pour tenter de calmer mes tremblements. Je fais le vide dans mon esprit et décide de compter jusqu'à vingt. 

Je n'entends pas l'examinateur rentrer avec mon moniteur, aussi quand j'ouvre les yeux, je fais directement face à un visage pâle encadré de longues boucles brunes. La surprise m'arrache littéralement la parole, et je reste livide devant la personne devant moi -qui est donc mon examinateur. Une personne que j'ai déjà rencontré il y a longtemps, du moins assez longtemps pour que son changement physique puisse me faire l'effet d'un poing dans le ventre. Je le regarde et il me regarde. Notre inspection, à cet instant, doit durer plus qu'à l'accoutumée et doit totalement déconcentrer Manu, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de virer mon regard de la face de cet homme. 

D'ailleurs, plus je le regarde, plus je vois son expression à lui passer de confus, à illuminé, puis doucement devenir de plus en plus sévère, à chaque secondes, à chaque clignements de yeux et je..-

« Tomlinson ? » m'appelle mon moniteur, et je saute littéralement de mon siège.

Qu'est-ce qui viens d'arriver ? Vais-je réellement passer mon permis de conduire avec un mec âgé de deux ans de moins que moi, et de surcroît un mec que je connais -et ait connu- étant plus jeune ?  
Je ravale la boule compacte qui vient de se former dans ma gorge. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, vite avant de péter un câble. Je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements et sort en trombe du véhicule. J'entends des portes claquer derrière moi, des pas se rapprocher et la voix de mon moniteur se faire entendre...

…Mais je ne peux que penser à ce soir là, ce fameux soir où j'ai rencontré le visage à qui j'ai face aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tôt, dans une atmosphère bourrée de testostérone et de garçons en shorts de bain qui buvait de la bière pour s'en amuser autour de jeux loufoques et de paires de seins gonflées.

J'avais vingt ans et n'assumait pas ma sexualité, moi qui avait clamé durant des années entières de n'aimer que les femmes et qui avait prétendu -pour ne pas perdre la face devant ma bande de potes de l'époque- que je m'astiquait le poireau devant des filles dénudées sur le papier glacé alors qu'en fait, je le faisait devant des photos de joueurs de foot en short. 

J'avais vingt ans et il n'avait suffit que d'une soirée et plusieurs verres en trop pour me retrouver dans les toilettes de la grande maison de Liam Payne, en train de donner à un gars totalement inconnu et aux boucles brunes angéliques la plus bonne et grosse fellation de son existence. Il avait un sourire que je ne pouvais oublier, une façon unique de prononcer mon prénom ; une fossette qui creusait sa joue et un regard vert aussi profond que les feuillages. Ce soir-là on avait couché ensemble, et tandis qu'il me prenait par derrière, malgré tout le plaisir que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher en retour de penser à ce que l'on était en train de faire. De penser à moi, qui avait vingt ans, en train de m'offrir à un jeunot de dix-huit ans, et de prendre le pied le plus incroyable de toute ma vie. En train de me donner à Harry Styles. 

Ça ne pouvait pas se faire. Il avait tellement l'air innocent, tellement l'air jeune et candide. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas qu'il offrait sa première fois à un jeune inconnu. 

Je n'ai pas pu supporter. Je suis parti juste après, comme un lâche, sans un regard vers lui, sans un regard vers le vert de ses yeux et ses cheveux nuageux. Je suis parti et je n'ai jamais couru aussi rapidement pour rentrer chez moi. 

Et cinq ans plus tard.. le voilà qui était devant moi, plus en forme que jamais. Et malgré la sévérité de ces traits, ses lèvres serrés, et les années qui étaient passés -qui l'avaient soit dit en passant rendu plus beau que jamais et voler ses traits innocents pour les remplacer par ceux, affirmés et volontaires d'un adulte qui savait ce qu'il voulait. Harry Styles. Que j'ai laissé derrière moi car il avait l'air trop jeunot, trop chaste, et dont j'ai volé la virginité. Qui est désormais mon examinateur. Et qui semble beaucoup plus prédateur et dominant qu'il y a des années.  
Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir une telle poisse dans ma vie entière.

« Bordel, Louis tu nous fait quoi là ? Remonte dans la voiture avant de perdre ton putain de permis ! » peste Manu qui m'avait suivi, les dents serrés.

Le retour à la réalité est brusque, trop brusque. Je regarde mon moniteur dans les yeux, un peu déboussolé. Je suis à la limite de lui demander de tout annuler mais je vois un soupçon d'angoisse dans ses yeux. Ce ne serait pas seulement moi que je lâcherais en abandonnant maintenant, mais Manu et tout ceux qui avaient confiance en moi, là bas dans le centre d'examen.

« Je..Désolé. Désolé, » je répète en secouant la tête. « J'y retourne. Je vais arranger ça. »

Nous retournons dans la voiture, et Manu monte à l'arrière. Moi je n'ose pas regarder à côté de moi, mais je sens son regard perçant me brûler le visage. Je suis certain que je suis rouge de partout.

Mes mains tremblent lorsque je mets le contact. Je sais qu'il m'a reconnu. Il n'a sûrement pas pu oublier une personne qui lui avait fait un coup pareil, n'est-ce pas ? D'un coup, je me rappelle de la tâche de café sur mon pull. Ainsi que de la petite fille blonde dans le bus. Se pourrait t-il que tout avait été des signes d'avertissements ?

« C'est quand vous voulez. » siffla mon examinateur d'une voix grave et dure.

Je suis surpris lorsque j'entends sa voix qui a totalement mué. Tellement qu'elle est devenue bien plus grave et rauque que la mienne, qui est resté haute perchée et frôlant la voix féminine. Merde. Mon estomac se noue de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci je ne peux déterminer s'il s'agit de stress ou d'autre chose.

Je reprends mes esprits et demande si tout le monde est bien attachés d'une voix tellement faible que je doute qu'elle fut entendue, et démarre ma voiture.

Je cale au démarrage. Je sens Manu s'adosser sur son siège et relâcher un soupir d'exaspération. J'ai chaud, la présence de mon examinateur me dérange. Son regard est criblé vers le mien. J'ai l'impression de brûler sur place. 

Je retente le démarrage une seconde fois et c'est la bonne. J'élance mon véhicule et prends de l'élan, et lorsque j'atteins une bonne vitesse et un bon rythme, je me détends assez pour tenter de manipuler la climatisation dans le véhicule. Les yeux de Harry me transperçaient et si je n'activais pas la clim maintenant, je fonderais sur mon siège. 

« Vous êtes en train d'activer la climatisation en omettant de regarder devant vous ? » me reprends Harry toujours aussi sèchement.

Je me sens devenir livide. Je me mords la lèvre et marmonne un rapide désolé avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur la route devant moi. Il ne me lâchait toujours pas du regard, je le sentais du coin de l’œil. Comment comptait t-il examiner ma façon de conduire s'il ne la regardait même pas ?

Au bout d'un moment, Manu se mets à parler avec Harry. C'est un soulagement pour moi, qui me sens délivré de son regard. Malheureusement, trois minutes plus tard, je le sens dévié encore sur moi. Je peux littéralement sentir son regard me traverser le corps des pieds à la tête. Je suis déconcentré et je rate un feu orange. Intérieurement, je prie pour que Manu l'ai assez distrait pour qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué. 

« Vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté au feu orange. » 

Merde. Raté. Il avait les yeux partout. Comment faisait t-il, au juste ? Je me mords la joue. Je sens la sueur coulé sur tout mon visage, une goutte salée atteint même le coin de ma lèvre. 

« Oui. Désolé. » je réponds presque désespéramment, et je lève subitement mon bras droit pour tenter d'éponger mon front humide.

Mais mon geste fait diverger la voiture et Harry est obligé de placer ses grandes mains sur la mienne pour stabiliser le véhicule. Je croise son regard dans le rétroviseur et je vois que le sien est désapprobateur. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, au juste ? Je m'agite sur mon siège. Je sens que tout est en train de m'échapper. Manu tente à nouveau de faire de la conversation au jeune examinateur mais cette fois-ci, Harry le réponds à demi-mots. Il est concentré sur moi et ma conduite. Il sait que je perds mes moyens, à cet instant j'en suis même certain. J'en viens à me demander s'il en  
est satisfait.  
J'arrive à un rond point et je le passe à la bonne vitesse. J'essaie de relâcher mes muscles mais c'est chose impossible, ils sont tellement tendu que je crains même de les briser lorsque je passe les vitesses. Mon examinateur me donne les directions de sa voix grave et lente. Je n'arrive pas à bien décrypter ses intentions. Quelques minutes après nous passons sur l'autoroute et je décide de complètement perdre mon regard sur le ballet de voiture sous mes yeux. Mauvaise idée. Harry est obligé de klaxonner à ma place lorsqu'un véhicule me dépasse de dangereusement trop près.

« Vous dormez ou quoi ? » me fait t-il la remarque.

J'avale ma salive douloureusement et lorsqu'il me dit de sortir de l'autoroute, j'essaie de suivre toutes ses consignes et faire comme il dit. Je sens que nous empruntons le chemin du retour, aussi j'essaie de me concentrer au maximum et ne laisser passer aucune fautes. Sauf que je ne peux pas oublier la présence à côté de moi. Et lorsque l'une de ses longues jambes enfilée dans un slim noir vient cogner contre ma cuisse, je perds totalement le contrôle de mon véhicule, et par la surprise, je grille un stop débarqué de nul part sur ma route. C'est fichu. Harry écrase les pédales de freins et je les sens crisser tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression de me percer les tympans. Manu ne pipe aucun mot. Il y a un lourd silence qui envahit l'habitacle.

« Je vais prendre le contrôle des pédales. Lâchez tout, monsieur Tomlinson. »

Et mon nom sonne amère dans sa bouche.  
La déception m'envahit comme une vague d'eau glaciale, et je sens des tremblements me prendre tout le corps, n’annonçant rien de bon. Je vais soit pleurer, soit hurler dans quelques secondes, ou soit taper du poing sur quelque chose. Je me retiens de toutes mes forces en mordant mon poing mais je sens quelques temps après des larmes de colère floutées ma vision. Je les essuie avec rage et regarde à travers la vite, honteux.

Le trajet de retour jusqu'au centre est une torture. J'ai tellement mal au cœur que j'ai envie de vomir. Lorsque Manu me dit d'une voix douce de quitter le véhicule pour ainsi le laisser discuter avec l'examinateur, j'ai même pas la force de pousser la poignée de la porte. Je m'y prends à trois fois avant de me confronter à la gifle de l'air frais qui vient naturellement chasser mes larmes. Je jette un œil sur mon pull gris. Ironiquement, la tâche de café avait séché.

Les minutes que prennent mon moniteur et mon examinateur a discuter s’égrainent lentement dans le temps. Bien sûr, lorsque Manu sort, il me regarde avec un air dépité. Mon cœur se serre et je sens que je ne vais pas en rester là. Je ne peux pas en rester là. 

Il me regarde avec des gros yeux quand je lui dit que je veux dire quelques mots à l'examinateur avant que Zayn prenne le relais.

« Louis... Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes. » il s'étonne, la mâchoire presque décrochée.

« Manu. Je veux juste lui dire un mot. Ce ne sera pas long du tout, je te le promets. »

« Louis... »

« Je ne vais pas faire un scandale. Je te le jure ! »

Il hésite encore un peu puis s'écarte et me laisse passer. Il me suit du regard avant de se détourner et de rentrer dans le centre d'examen -sûrement pour briefer Zayn avant son passage. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le parking, toutes les voitures devaient être en route, leurs passagers à bord.

Lorsque je pénètre à nouveau dans le véhicule, Harry a déjà le dossier de Zayn dans les mains. Il m'observe avec des yeux étonnés et directement après ses sourcils se froncent. 

« Un problème, monsieur Tomlinson ? »

« Écoutes Harry.. on a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. C'est pas mon habitude de faire ça, mais... »

Harry ferme le dossier de Zayn et me scrute avec attention, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Je t'écoute. » souffle t-il malicieusement.

« Je.. je sais qu'on a un passé ensemble. Un lourd passé, certes. Je ne peux absolument pas rattraper ce que j'ai fais il y a cinq ans. Mais toi, aujourd'hui, tu peux décider de me pardonner. »

Harry explose de rire. Littéralement. Son rire est aussi profond que sa voix et je vois sa fossette apparaître. Il est magnifique.

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Louis ? » hoquette t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Il a utilisé mon prénom. De la même manière dont il le faisait, des années avant. Je frissonne de plaisir et plante mon regard dans ses yeux, plus déterminé que jamais.

« Je veux me faire pardonner. Je n'étais qu'un gamin avant tout ça. S'il te plaît, ne laisse pas cette affaire entre nous deux gâcher ma vie. Je suis prêt à tout faire pour être pardonné et ainsi gagner le droit d'avoir un permis accordé par toi. »

J'avais lâché ça d'une seule traite. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais moi-même, je n'en étais pas encore conscient. Mais l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines était là, présente, et plus que jamais j'étais prêt à tenter ma chance pour ce permis. Je n'attends pas à ce qu'il me réponde et dézippe sa braguette, sous son regard décontenancé. 

J'ai un peu de mal à faire sortir son imposante masculinité, qui était confiné dans son slim, et je suis ravi de voir qu'en seulement une seconde entre mes mains, celle-ci réagit et durcit instantanément. Harry expire un souffle tremblant et plante son regard vert dans le bleu des miens. J'y lis le désir et quelque part, enfoui, la douleur. Cette douleur que je lui ai infligé il y a des années et qui était toujours là. Je ne réfléchis pas et baisse ma tête sur son sexe pour le prendre en bouche. Harry se fige et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Un court instant j'ai peur qu'il ne me tire par les cheveux et me somme de quitter le véhicule. Qu'il appelle les flics et leur apprends qu'un élève veut obtenir un privilège en nature, ici, dans un parking vide devant un centre d'examen. À mon plus grand étonnement il ne fait rien de tout ça, et un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque je creuse mes joues et tenter d'aller plus loin sur sa longueur. J'étouffe presque et j'ai les yeux qui piquent, mais sentir Harry perdre totalement la tête à cause de moi me motive dans mon action et je serre mes lèvres autour de son sexe. Il crie et empoigne mes cheveux.

« T'es complètement fou... » gémit t-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Je fais quelques allées et venues sur sa longueur avant de sentir un goût salé dans ma bouche, un liquide blanchâtre que j'avale entièrement, les bruits de succions avec. Harry déblatère quelque chose qui semble être dans une langue étrangère, en plein dans son orgasme. 

Je passe le dos de ma main sur ma bouche et me redresse pour le regarder avec des yeux plein d'espoir. L'espoir qu'il me pardonne, qu'il voit que j'ai changé et que je suis plus le fuyard d'il y a cinq ans. Que je sais ce que je veux, et que rien ne me plairait plus que d'avoir Harry, cet Harry là, fort et assumé, cet Harry qui conserve quelque part ces traits d'innocence même malgré les muscles et les tatouages visibles sur ses avants-bras. Et accessoirement, mon permis avec. 

Oui, si je pouvais avoir les deux, ce serait le paradis sur Terre.

Manifestement, le karma me détestait aujourd'hui. Il me faisait payer toutes les bêtises que j'avais dans ma vie, toutes les bêtises que l'on préféraient lentement conserver entre deux souvenirs de soirées universitaires et de matchs de foot entre potes. Ces bêtises qui malheureusement, ne s’effaçaient pas par une fellation, aussi bonne soit t-elle. Et au-dessus de tout, qui ne permettaient pas d'obtenir le permis, car la loi était la loi, et l'univers avait également ses propres lois.

Et aujourd'hui je me les prenais en pleine face. Je vois Harry se rhabiller prestement et remonter sa braguette, les joues encore rouges de l'orgasme qu'il venait de prendre. Il se tourne vers moi, et dit, tout en détachant ses mots comme il sait le faire :

« Tu as toujours une aussi bonne maîtrise de la fellation Louis, mais celle de la conduite est à revoir. Désolé. »

À ses mots, il me pointe une personne qui venait d'apparaître à la fenêtre derrière moi. C'était Zayn, qui attendait que je sorte pour prendre ma place derrière le volant.

« Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, je dois faire passer un autre élève. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de sentir mon cœur se serrer que je passe mécaniquement ma main sur la poignée de la porte, et avant que je puisse placer une jambe dehors, la main de Harry m'arrête au dernier moment. Nos regards se croisent. Avec un petit sourire, il me dit :

« Et au fait. Je t'ai pardonné. »

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> Megan is my queen.


End file.
